Hydrocarbon-producing wells often are stimulated by hydraulic fracturing operations where a fracturing fluid may be introduced into a portion of a subterranean formation penetrated by a wellbore at a hydraulic pressure sufficient to create or enhance at least one fracture therein. Stimulating or treating the wellbore in such ways increases hydrocarbon production from the well. The fracturing equipment, such as a perforating device, may be included in a stimulation assembly used in the overall production process.
In some wells, it may be desirable to create perforation tunnels within a formation. The perforation tunnels typically improve hydrocarbon production by further propagating and creating dominant fractures and micro-fractures so that the greatest possible quantity of hydrocarbons in an oil and/or gas reservoir can be drained/produced into the wellbore. When perforating a formation from a wellbore, or completing the wellbore, especially those wellbores that are highly deviated or horizontal, it may be challenging to control the orientation of tools. Correctly oriented tools facilitate wellbore treatment so that the wellbore can produce effectively. Enhancement in methods and apparatuses to overcome such challenges can further improve hydrocarbon production. Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop new methods and apparatuses for orienting tools used in servicing a wellbore.